Master Eros
by Tracev
Summary: Harry is thinking about becoming a Dark Lord. Even goes as far as renaming himself.


Warning: Language, a little bit of evil, English is not my native language please excuse errors. Post Ootp. Thanks to WittchWay for her insane theories about book 5 that never happen.   
  
Master Eros   
Chapter 1 Becoming Ones Name   
By Tracev   
  
"Voldemort?"   
  
"Who else?" Ron slumped down on the red sofa, "The stuff he does just amazes me..." Ron held up the front of the Daily Prophet showing his best friend the evening headlines, "Voldemort attacks Muggles" there was a vivid color photo underneath showing several scared looking muggles huddled together in the underground, with Aurors surrounding them.   
  
"Why do you think he does these things?" Ron snapped angrily crumpling up the paper and tossing it into the fire, the flame turned blue and then back to the normal red and gold's giving the room a warm homey look. Harry continued to look at the flames in front of him watching the magical fire crackle with magic, deep in thought.   
  
Harry shut his eyes leaning back, "don't know." He more to himself then to Ron. He had an idea of why Voldemort was like this, of course it was always him and this prophecy. World domination, hating mudbloods and muggles. His own personal vendetta against the boy who lived.   
  
He was silent for a moment keeping his eyes shut. Voldemort, The eternal thorn in his side...his only mistake being born.   
  
Last year with DA was the first year he really felt as if he had done anything of real affect toward getting rid of Voldemort. It had been stimulating to teach a class, to come up with a schedule of defenses the class should learn had been rewarding. It was strangely empowering to teach, to instruct, to have his people listen and follow his orders, he wondered if the other teachers felt that way. It most likely wore off with time, he wondered vaguely if Voldemort felt the same way when he was ordering his Death Eaters around. Harry snorted, perhaps this was just another link for him and Voldemort to share, as if looks and being orphan weren't enough, lets not forget some silly prophecy and now a small thirst for power. But the power he sought was truly different his was to rid the wizarding world of Voldemort. Not to rule it, well maybe to get a new Minister of Magic in office.   
  
Maybe a few things could change. Not anything that would qualify him for being the next Voldemort, though last year and this year the frustration of having to stay with his Aunt and uncle while Voldemort plotted his return had been frustrating, he had felt like nothing when all he wanted to do was help, all he wanted was to be with Ron and Herminone to help with the Order of the Phoenix. He wanted in on those meetings, to see what was planned, to come up with strategy. But he had to stay put and it wasn't even until he used magic was he finally allowed to leave his family.   
  
He was still frustrated, even now a year later he felt isolated, even more so since Sirius had died, he wanted to help with the order of Phoenix, he wanted to fight Voldemort, wanted this all to end. He wanted the deaths and violence to stop, but at times it all felt like life was moving in slow motion. Even Voldemort's attacks were random, there would be days and days of attacks then nothing for a month, Dumbledore had a list of muggles that were missing or dead but he was unable to link to Voldemort or the death eaters.   
  
It was still weighting on his mind this prophecy, he wasn't sure he truly understood it. Something about the one that bares the mark, something about him born on the last day of the month. But Dumbledore had mentioned something about Neville being born on the same day. Strange how he was roommates with the boy for nearly 6 years and he didn't even know the boy's birthday. They had similarities also. Parents that were not there, though Neville could visit his, same birthday, Gryffindor, Harry frowned he wondered if perhaps the sorting Hat had taken as long to sort Neville as it had him, _Had Neville argued with the hat to put him in Gryffindor and not say Hufflepuff.   
_  
Harry thought a moment, perhaps he could get Neville to help him run the DA class this year, he had managed to get a week patronus perhaps he just needed to practice, perhaps it's in him just like it had been in Harry. What if Dumbledore had made a mistake and it was Neville that was suppose to be the savior in the prophecy... Harry opened his eyes, shaking his head, but Neville doesn't bare the mark. That would be solely him.   
  
But it was Voldemort that he couldn't understand, Voldemort that was messing with his life, Voldemort who had risen through this school. Had disappeared for years. Who had returned and started a reign of terror.   
  
"Yeah...how do you become a dark lord...?" Harry opened his eyes, Dean and Seamus who had been walking by stopped and stared at him as if he was crazy. "...I didn't mean...it's just… what one day you're sitting around with friends and announce it...I mean how does it happen."   
  
Hermione looked up, "I believe it's more complicated than that. You have to have an itinerary, a common goal and people who want to desperately believe in that goal. Who will do anything to achieve their means."   
  
Seamus regaining his composure leaned over the back of the sofa, "You have to have a snappy name." he mocked punching Harry in the shoulder. Ron sat up offended, "Harry has a snappy name he is the Boy who lived. He needs followers. Don't you Harry." he swatted Harry's arm grinning.   
  
Harry gave half grin. "We have a goal though," turning the conversation back to what Hermione had said. "We want to get rid of Voldemort, right"   
  
Everyone nodded, Hermione spoke up, "but that's what the order of phoenix is for. They want to rid the world of Voldemort."   
  
"Right...but that's for adults. We should do something more as students."   
  
Dean Thomas pulled Seamus toward a study table, "You gonna lead us Harry?"   
  
Harry smiled, in around about way…he was...   


***  


Harry's blinked several times rapidly trying to refocus his eyes. He looked up at professor Binns who hadn't even realized that he along with most of the class were not listening. Harry scanned the room, Hermione was scribbling away notes, Ron had his head pressed against the cool surface of the wooden desktop. Dean and Seamus were staring up at the chandelier…then point and look at Neville. Harry grinned.   
  
He looked back down at the parchment, half a page of notes and the rest were random doodles, squares, circles, a crude drawing of his fire bolt, Hagrid, Snape's nose, the moon shaped glasses of Headmaster. He had written his name out, Harry James Potter. Then written it Harry J. Potter just to see how it looked.

He was currently playing a make shift game of taking the letters from his name to spell different words.

Harry James Potter

__

pot, tea, teapot, pea, peas, reap, moth....

He reached his hand down again to add another word then stopped.... It had been to close to another...   
  
He shook his head he was being silly, there was nothing wrong with what he was going to spell out....

__

Pot, tea, teapot, pea, peas, reap, moth, master...   
  
Harry forced his eyes focus back on his name searching for another word...

__

Eros.... 

That was a word, god of something or other... Harry breathed again. He wrote it down with the others... 

__

peas, reap, moth, master, Eros...ear, tear, pear.   
  
He shut his eyes, and then opened one then the other. Master...he suppressed a giggle, Master Harry... sounded sort of nice. Master Eros sounded better... 

Ron stood in front of his desk yawing stretching with his arms above his head, "ready mate," Harry looked around the class was filing out only he and Ron stood there, "Mione's going to meet us in the library." Harry nodded quickly putting away the parchment that he had been scratching on. He followed Ron down the history corridor and down the main set of stairs toward the Library. Ron jumped the third step from the bottom and as Harry was about to do the same… something grabbed the strap of his bag and he was stopped in midair between a jump and landing. Harry stumbled the last three steps landing on his knees in a kneeling position. The pain ricocheted through the lower half of his body. He looked up at the stairs and there stood Malfoy with his two men behind him laughing.   
  
"Hope you're not that clumsy on the quidditch pitch Potter. I've gotten the latest broom a Dark Lighting 2005, It's got a quite a few special features I'm dying to try out on you." Malfoy smirked.   
  
Ron pulled him to his feet, Harry's knees felt like they were going to give out. "Having a better broom never helped you before Malfoy, I doubt it will now." Harry smirked half-heartedly he gripped the banner of the staircase to steady himself. Harry could hear Ron picking up the scraps of parchment and books behind him that had fallen out of his backpack. Malfoy snarled at him and left. Harry turned back to Ron, who was holding the parchment that he had just written his different names on.   
  
"Kind of girlie mate...writing your name. Ginny use to do that all the time" he glanced down at the parchment "...Master Eros… huh...that's kind of sounds, nice it fits you some how."   
  
Harry took the parchment and scrapped up all his books. "You don't think it's creepy, after the Voldemort thing...Tom Marvolo Riddle rearranged is I am Lord Voldemort."   
  
Ron looked up grinning, "I'm a little hurt you didn't come up with a snappy little name for your followers."   
  
Harry laughed and followed Ron into the Library.   
  
_Oh but he had....   
_  
TBC   
  
  
  
  



End file.
